


Delinquent Valentine

by Vanui



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Back off!' Fate growled, hands clenching into fists and shaking with fury. Her red eyes burned with pure hatred, practically set fire to the room for all of its intensity. 'That’s mine. She’s mine.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delinquent Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [バレンタイン](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58434) by 秋祭. 



“Back off!” Fate growled, hands clenching into fists and shaking with fury. Her red eyes burned with pure hatred, practically set fire to the room for all of its intensity. “That’s mine. She’s mine.”

“What, you mean this?” the boy scoffed, dangling the box by a flimsy red ribbon. The contents inside shifted, and her red eyes flashed with killing intent. “Sorry, is this important? Looks like cheap chocolate to me. Bet it even tastes like shit.”

That was the tipping point. Fate lunged forward and punched the boy square in the face, but not before his lackeys returned the favor and pounded her skull from the side and knocked her into a desk, stars flying in her vision, the sound of screaming filling her ears as if she were underwater; she paid none of this any mind, only focused on catching the box before it hit the ground. She caught it.

She relaxed once the prize was in her hand and waited for the kicks and finishing blows to come. They never came. Head pounding, she opened her eyes and looked up from the floor to see pink panties peeking out from underneath a blue skirt. Childish, by any standards. “Nanoha,” she groaned. “Why pink?”

The girl froze when her name was called, her fists frozen in preparation to throw punches and defend her girlfriend. Then her face flared scarlet. “Are you peeking at my panties when we’re surrounded by a bunch of goons who want to beat you to a pulp?!” Frustration and exasperation tinted her voice, and Fate thought she sounded as lovely as she always was. Chuckling, she pushed herself off the ground and ignored the way the room swam in her vision.

“It’s okay, they won’t do anything to a girl,” she beamed. Nanoha frowned.

“You’re a girl too, you know,” she pointed out, eyes briefly flickering down at Fate’s ample chest even though it was bound.

Black jacket fluttering, chain on her pants clinking, Fate scooped Nanoha up in her arms without any obvious effort, chuckling at the small “eep!” she gave, and bore her fangs at the boys who were watching the scene with hesitance, armed with the knowledge that the last gang who tried to mess with Fate’s woman was sent to the hospital and transferred to another school out of self-preservation. “I know,” she grinned and winked. “You remind me every day.”

Nanoha had the decency to blush an even darker shade of red.

Fate walked briskly to the door and smirked to herself as the boys parted silently for her, kicking the door open with force and relishing the way that Nanoha’s hands clung to her shirt.  Without turning around, she said, “Don’t ever fuck with me or Nanoha again, you hear?”, and left.

“Language,” Nanoha scolded. “And really, did you need to go through all that just for some chocolate?”

“Only if it’s yours,” Fate smiled. “Always if it’s yours.”


End file.
